In many environments, multiple users rely on the same printing device for their printing needs. Printers designed for utilization by more than one user are often configured to provide a coversheet in front of each separate printed file to provide for easier retrieval by users of their particular printed files. In many situations, a username is printed on the coversheet so that the printed file can be easily identified by the user and allows multiple users to use the same printing device without mixing up printed files.
In these situations, there is typically a single coversheet used per printed file. After retrieval of the printed file, the coversheet is often discarded, creating a large amount of paper waste in many situations which has a negative impact on the environment and can be quite costly.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for reusing a coversheet multiple times to address these and other needs.